megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Biometal
Tying Up Some Loose Ends First off, this is probably my first real use of a discussion page, so sorry if recent replies were meant to go lower instead of higher on discussion pages. Anyway, as to what "typing up some loose ends" in the summary was about: I changed the introduction (new name is overview) section so that it used M.E.G.A. and R.O.C.K. System only instead of Biometal System (though Biometal/Livemetal are still used as the term for the objects), since those are the only names for the system officially, though at one point during the beginning of ZX Advent we do hear Master Thomas refer to it as the Mega Mechanism. I also edited the sections to describe that they are assigned a chosen one and megamerging more in-depth, albeit still pretty generally. Other than that, I just made some sentence and spelling corrections, as I'll do with the rest of the article. Tidbit Jr. 13:19, 4 October 2008 (UTC) A few things First off, Models H-P need to have the ZXA forms, as the ones in Zx are technically modified by the X Biometal, and not "pure". You should probably still show the ZX forms, but the ZXA should have prominence. Model W should feature the final form of Serpent, and the God form of Albert as well. Mention should be made of the Ouroboros. I personally translated the names of the ZX game attacks given on the japanese site (modified some when the english site came out) - the brady guide is sadly off on quite a few of them, but I wrote that part of the list here. (Incidentally, I also did Command Mission, Zero 1-4, and most of Axl's attacks, if you need them). Finally, ZX is treated/described like a different model in the game - It is the "Ultimate Mega Man", while all the other models have their own titles - even Fx and F have the same title. It should probably get it's own section, since it's so different from Z. Thanks!74.140.121.203 22:05, 19 December 2007 (UTC) Model OX images I don't know if these images are bad or if they're acceptable, but their quality is a lot better than the ones in the article, I hope it helps: This helps quite a lot. I'll add 'em right away. Thankz :3 Kaihedgie 23:03, 1 January 2009 (UTC) http://www.taleschannel.org/ZX/OXaile.png http://www.taleschannel.org/ZX/OXvent.png -- 13:16, 1 January 2009 (UTC) OX Attacks WHO REMOVED THE GOD D(***) "SHUNGOKUSATSU-->DISABLES" INFO?! 00:21, 5 February 2009 (UTC)Zack M. Cause it doesn't make any sense. /: Kaihedgie 06:00, 5 February 2009 (UTC) It said (after I put it there) "Shungokusatsu (Omega's seven-strike combo), however, is disables." HOW CAN THAT NOT MAKE ANY SENSE?! IT LITERALLY, IN-GAME, IS DISABLES (Try jumping at a boss and press the "Saber" button seven times very quickly to see what I mean)! Besides, I asked WHO removed it, not for the reason why! 23:07, 20 February 2009 (UTC)Zack M. :1) Stop being an ass. :2) If you're trying to say "Omega's seven-strike combo is disabled.", well, learn some damn grammar. If you don't know English above a second-grade level, you shouldn't be editing on an English wiki, much less cussing. :3) Where are you getting this "Shungokusatsu" name from? The other technique names are from the official Japanese site. What's your source?Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 06:01, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Well, let me get this straight. Shungokusatsu is Omega's trapping seven-strike combo that he uses to slice-and-dice the player. It is Omega's pun off of Akuma's Shun Goku Satsu ("Instant H(***) Murder"). Omega 14:30, 21 February 2009 (UTC)Zack M. :Again, where is it actually called that? Fan-made names are of no use to the wiki, even if they're on it somewhere else.Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 14:05, 26 February 2009 (UTC) Oh, FOR PETE'S SAKES, PEOPLE! TAKE A FRESH LOOK AT THE OMEGA ARTICLE (It leads to the #Abilities# Section of Omega's article)! If you don't believe me, I'll make you! YEAH! WARE WA MESHIA NARI! HA-HA-HA-HA!!! So, let me see... hmmmm... It says; "However, Omega's final desperation technique, the Shungokusatsu, can decimate an opponent. Omega will quickly jump forward, and proceed to repeatedly slash, cut, and slice his enemy to pieces for a total of seven slashes." And his TRIVIA SECTION SAYS; "Omega Zero's Shungokusatsu is a nod to a Street Fighter attack perfected by Akuma/Gouki: the Shun Goku Satsu." 01:59, 1 March 2009 (UTC)Zack M. ::Instead of throwing a tantrum, please read what I actually said: Where is that name given by CAPCOM, not this wiki. I know the boss has a seven-slash combo, I don't see where it is confirmed. (And I've gone on the official Japanese site and translated the page talking about his abilities, so I know what I say.) If it's in the Japanese Official Complete Works, fine. It's not in mine, as far as I can tell, which is why I'm asking. ::Now, again - THIS WIKI MAY BE WRONG. NEVER TRUST OTHER WIKI ARTICLES TO VERIFY YOUR INFO. Please tell me where that name is actually verified, and we can try to fit your edit into the article. But don't just sit there and throw tantrums.Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 17:23, 2 March 2009 (UTC) Alright, KrytenKoro, you guys win. But I have a question to ask (it does not involve the name Shungokusatsu!), since the debate about Model OX all in itself is weather or not the biometal is just an extra, exactly why did Capcom decide to put it in the first ZX game? 23:00, 4 March 2009 (UTC)Zack M. :::I'm not sure what you're asking. The model O is not a true Biometal, but has Biometal-like powers, according to the game. This might mean that while it was not made by Ciel with the same system as the others, it could be closer to Model W in design, or it could be something more magical. It was in the first game for the same reason Model a was in the second - as a completion bonus. :::As for Model OX - go to here and click on モデル, then モデルOX :::In the video screen in the upper right, click on つぎへ, and it will scroll through his attacks: * * * * * * * As you can see, Shungokusatsu is not among that list. Then again, this is the list for Model OX. I can't find a list for Omega himself.Golf lima oscar romeo india oscar uniform sierra Charlie Hotel Alpha Oscar Sierra! 14:15, 16 April 2009 (UTC) That's odd, the video screen for Earth Crush shows that OX spews six rocks instead of the four in-game. :There are two charge levels to Earth Crush, if I remember correctly. Then Messenkou, then Rekkouha.Golf lima oscar romeo india oscar uniform sierra Charlie Hotel Alpha Oscar Sierra! 21:14, 16 April 2009 (UTC) Well I know that already. But that doesn't explain this though. Earth Crush is uncharged. Messenkou is semi-charged and Rekkoha is fully charged.Kaihedgie 03:23, 17 April 2009 (UTC) Model OX origen I did some research on the site so I have come to this theory I personaly think model OX was formed or fused together by parts of raggnorock and the dark elf and possibly the remains of omega's body it's just a theory though but if you played MMX5 the sigma virus fused with the space colony eurasia to make the Zero virus so keep that in the realm of possibility ok cause it can happen You've pretty much repeated what was already said on the page. About the last part...seemed kinda incoherent. Kaihedgie 16:11, 13 June 2009 (UTC) really cause I read over that part and all I seen was an angry rant I'm not trying to be offensive or anything but I don't see it sorry =| Should model w have its own page? as the original biometal and main series villain more or less. Pandora + Prometheus Technically aren't Pandora and Promethues Mega Men using Biometal WZero345 22:44, January 12, 2010 (UTC) @Zero345, Your correct. In one of the ZXA Ciphers, It shows the Human/Reploid Forms of Prometheus and Pandora, and a Model W Circles Around them. Red=Prometheus Blue=Pandora. That is true, if you read the character pages Prometheus and Pandora. It also shows the image in the gallery for those troublemakers. 04:11, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Model A=Axl? I just noticed something in the ZXA scripts. When Albert tells Model A it's full name, Model A's Response was "I hate that name!" Which could be an Axl refernce. Correct me if I'm wrong. 04:08, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Theres no way Model A cant be a throw back to Axl. Even if its not official and its not canonnically correct, Model A holds the same kind of color scheme and mostly the same shape of head. Plus A Trans was Axls signiture move. Its hard to deny. : If anything Axl is a reference to Model A, seeing how the Mega Man Zero game came out before X7. 20:08, February 27, 2012 (UTC) Vandalisim? WHOA WHOA WHOA!! Someone screwed up the template for the Biometal page! Could someone fix it? 19:46, January 21, 2011 (UTC) :Do mean the multiple stacked images in the infoboxes, I think that's been that way for a while... It does look a little messy to me, I might play around with a different placement for the character images. -- Udana 23:11, January 21, 2011 (UTC) ::Er...Udana, It has Command Mission bull****. The Command Mission stuff is not needed. That's what 38.116.202.195(Thorn Lodge Public School's Computer lab Computer No. 14, to be exact) is what they were yelling about. http://earthbound.wikia.com/wiki/User:LucasFan 02:52, January 24, 2011 (UTC) :::Uh huh sure, and I (or anyone else for that matter) was suppose to know that from that vague little outburst and what is this Command Mission stuff, the article doesn't contain or even link to anything remotely related to Command Mission. So since your complaint still doesn't make any sense, you and the Thorn Lodge Public School's Computer lab Computer No. 14 (to be exact) can deal with it yourselves. Also, this is a template:Template:Robotmaster, just for future reference. -- Udana 05:44, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Biometals and the heroes they are based on. Just for the record, since I see all this talk of "Based on" so and so character- Biometals carry the actual souls of X, Zero and the big 4. (Omega unconfirmed since we still dont even really know just WHAT the Omega in area N IS, or how the rock came to be) Compare the english Consiousness of legendary heroes- To the japanese, in which Prairie mentions "souls", or "Tamashi". Just felt like throwin' that out there. -Flame Unclear Biometal and Mega Men canon Subject matter pertaining to Master Albert and his actions in the game's canon. *How could Master Albert have created Model W if Model W is the pieces of Ragnarok infused with the soul of Dr. Weil, making it a natural Biometal in its own right. Did he simply just make copies? Or perhaps maybe found the pieces of Ragnarok with raw and unchanneled fusion of Weils soul, and simply adjusted and refined it so it was then a Biometal? *If Ciel was the one who made the 6 Biometals X Z H L F and P, how does Alberts DNA have to do with anything? Even if for arguements sake, that Model W was infact made by Master Albert (for whatever reason) and that Ciel had based her Biometals off of Model W, Master Alberts DNA could only be justified for Models X and Z, since those are the only 2 that Ciel based completely off of Model W research. The other 4 couldnt possibly have cause to need Alberts DNA in order to have a Biomatch, as the game had suggested that they had no relation to Model W like X and Z did. Unregistered Guy 02:24, June 2, 2011 (UTC)